To Warm a Cold Heart
by RosePetal2001
Summary: There’s a 4,000 shilling reward on both Will and Jack’s heads and there are 2 pirate captains hot on their trial. But the question is does it matter that the captains are two dark and mysterious lady pirates, and most of all what’s more at stake th
1. What lurks in the shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING I repeat anything from POTC Disney has that wonderful title*dang it* But I do own Angel and the Jaded and her crew. So please leave them be.

****

Chapter 1 What lurks in the shadows.

It was anther warm Caribbean night just like any other night in Tortuga loud laughter and sounds of gun going off bounced down the alleyways and finally reaching the one glitch in the whole scene a lonely predator waiting for its prey to swagger bye at any given moment. Stunning violet eyes taking in every little detail a plan already forming in the cunning mind of our stranger. 

Swiftly the predator moves in to the shadows of the alleyway as she heard the door of the faithful bride open with a small creak. And leaning slowly out of the shadows to see if was her wonder prey and sure enough it was. Slowly staggering it's way down an abandon alleyway toward the docks not paying to much attention to their surroundings just enough to keep him from running into any thing but not enough to release that he was being followed. And our predator knew the drug was working all she had to do now was to inject her special serum into him blood steam and it was all down hill from there. For you see she had an accomplishes in the faithful bride that had slipped a tiny pill into his drink but it was only used to make some one disoriented at least tile you add the second part which can knock any 300lb man unconscious for 2 hours at the most. So putting her plan into action she slipped up next to Jack asking a simple question.

" 'ey an't ye Jack Sparrow" I asked in a lazy like manor.

" Aye but it be Captain Jack Sparrow love an' who might ye be? an' 'ow might I be of service to ye now?" Jack say with a slow smile creeping across his loutish lips.

"O' I don't know maybe we could sort it out in th' comferts of me room sugar" Angel say pouring on the seduction while rapping her arms around his neck slowly bringing their lips together.

"An' me name be Angel mate. I tell him breaking the kiss a little reluctantly I must say.

" Aye and where might said room be love is it far?"

"Nay but just a block from 'ere" I tell him while leading him down a different alleyway which just happen to have even less people then before. When we got half way through the alley I pushed Jack against the wall my lip wrapped securely around his both fighting to be the dominant one. Which I let Jack have control of so he wouldn't get suspicious of me not being the common whore I was portraying. It worked like a moth drawn to a flame.

"So ye can't wait to get yer 'ands on me ay' love? Though this is fine wit' me love just fine wit' me." he says, softly bringing our lip together in a passionate kiss whoa *come on Angel keep your mind on the task at hand not what you hand are on* And with that in mind I slowly travel my left hand to the secret compartment in my dress searching for my syringe be careful not to stick my self. And to keep Jack distracted I pull away from his lips so my lips will be able to travel where ever they like. Which are now sucking gently on the sensitive skin right behind is right ear and if his moans are any thing to go bye it must be one of many hot spots.

"O' love that feels great so far yer 'iting all th' right spots" Which encourages me to continue on with my search for the syringe * Oww I think I found it. So here goes nothing*

I gently snake my right hand down to his nether regions rubbing his oh so tight stomach while bringing the syringe up quickly and jabbing it into his neck. 

"Ow wench what th' 'hell was that" He asked jerking back and swaying more then usual which is good means the drugs are already working.

"O' just something to help ye get some rest. And by th' way 'mate' this will be th' day ye will always remember as th' day ye got caught and by none anther then a lass mate. Oh an' sweet dreams." And with that the great Captain Jack Sparrow Passed out in a big heap of clothes and flesh. * Here comes the fun part.* I say to my self while starting to drag he body through the drank alley toured The Jaded my own pearl of the ocean so to say. She's pitch black like the Black Pearl except she has Jade trimmings and has a jade colored sail. My sister Serenity has her twin The Sapphire. But she more recognized by the name The Jaded Sapphire go figure. Any ways as soon as my crew saw me they rushed to help me bring my burden aboard and in to the brig where I wait patiently for my prize to wake up so he can soon find out his fate. 

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you all liked it this is my real story so to say. Thanks to who ever reads this.


	2. Trouble at the docks

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING I repeat anything from POTC Disney has that wonderful title*dang it* But I do own Angel and the Jaded and their crew. So please leave them be.

A/N: Here a full summary sorry for not putting it on chapter on.

Summary-There's a 4,000 shilling reward on both Will and Jack's heads and there are 2 pirate captains hot on their trial. But the question is does it matter that the captains are two dark and mysterious lady pirates, and most of all what's more at stake their hearts or their lives?

****

Chapter 2 Trouble at the docks.

Will Tuner was lay wide awake in his cabin aboard his ship the Black Widow named for the way that Elizabeth left him for the heart break he felt and still feels to this day. He kept running the days he had spent with Elizabeth trying to figure out where he went wrong in the relationship. Will then flipped over onto his back tossing his arm over his eyes blocking out the moonlight shining in through his open widow clearly deep in thought. 

So deep in thought that he didn't hear the wet plop of a soaking wet body tripping over the railing and landing on the deck with a mumbled curse.

"Dang it I 'ate it when me boot decides to turn on me. Dang blasted things." I say taking off the offending boot and throwing them in to the waters below with a soft splash. 'Now to find my new victim. Where could he be I know he's still on here I've been watching this ship all day and I haven't seen him come of yet' I tell my self while looking around the deck and helm until I hear a rustling coming from the captains cabin. 

"Ah ha. he's making it easy for this is good. Wait I wonder if heard my little fall. No if he hasn't come out yet then he probably hasn't. Unless he knew she was here and was waiting for the opportune moment to say got you. But then again there's only one way to find that out and that to just go on with the plan." I say arguing quietly to myself 'Whoa when do I argue to my self I must have hit my head harder then I thought NO wait this is all Angel's doing I don't know how but I know it was her. *Ship* I have to so stop talking to my self' I mumble to my self while covering up my mouth with both hands. Now I have a job to finish I think to my self while slowly tip toeing to the captains cabin and peering through the window.

When it suddanly opened from the other side with Will holding on to the door knob with a deturmend look upon his face which quickly turn into a look of surprise when he saw a women standing in front of him. 

"What are you doing on my ship at this time of the night wait your not some wench that my crew sent are you?" he asks me looking me up and down really taking me in "Nay you couldn't be your not dressed as one in fact your dressed in mens clothes which could only mean one thing. Your a pirate but what are yo-"

"What am I doin' on yer ship mate why kidnappin' ye of course. Surprise." I tell him while drawing my cutlass and taking a ready stance.

"I don't like to fight lasses" he tells me but pull out his cutlass any way " But it doesn't mean I wont. But I wont make the first stike."

"Fine then I will." I tell him with a longe to his side which he easyaly blocks then counter attacts with a low swing to my middle. Which I dance back from but I soon have to do that again as he came straight at me. And then he longes at a trird time but this time I'm more prepared and block his with my own then I try to deliver an upper cut to his sword arm but I'm met with our blades locking again. And me with my short attenceion span soon losses intres in the fight and I pull out my hidden dagger in my shirt sleave slashing him across his stumach but not deep enough to do permant damage just enough to sting good.

"What the bloody hell you cheated" will yelps pulling back and covering the cut with his free hand.

"Aye that I did mate cause I be a pirate what be ye?" I ask with a smile playing across my lips. And taking the time to cacth my breath.

"I'm a pirate but I'm not a low down drity one like you." And with that the fight is back on With as circleing each other and lunging and parrying and swinging way at each other until I find my self on a small stack of crates no more then a foot off the ground. When he suddenly specks agian.

"Who are you any way and what do you want?"

"Me name be Sernetiy and I be wanting yer unconous body on me ship." I tell him flipping over his head and twisting just a little so that when I landed I was facing his back the hilt of my cutlass finding the back of his head and he falls to his knees with a gunt. And while he's down I pull out a peice of cloth that has a speacil mixture that my sister made up it's just like the stuff she puts in her syringe but for this to work you have to breath it in so I quickly cover Wills nose and mouth the cloth making sure he's breathing it in. And it's only a few min's latter when I feel his relax into mine and I know it worked great now all I have to do is get him to my ship. And with that thought in mind I light the Signal which is a candale with a red flame made by die in the wick. Then I just sit back and wait for my crew to pick me up. 


	3. Pirate captain, where?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING I repeat anything from POTC Disney has that wonderful title*dang it* But I do own Angel and the Jaded and her crew. So please leave them be.

A/N: I would love to thank JessieRose and orlandobloombelongstoME for reviewing my story it means a lot to me So thank you so very much. Oh and orlandobloombelongstoME my sister would argue with you on that she thanks the same thing LOL but the only important thing to me is that Johnny Deep is mine. LOL

****

Chapter 3 Pirate captain, where?

The next morning I find myself in a very uncomfortable potion in an old rickety chair left in the brig facing a very awake and irritate Pirate Captain.

"So th' little pirate wench is finally up after doing th' lovely captain orders 'uh love" man he can be snide in the mornings huh?

"Actually Mr. Sparrow th--"

"It's Captain Sparrow to ye love" He says cutting me off like any other typical man would argg and I can't stand it when they do.

"Well then Captain Sparrow me name to ye would be Captain Roslyn and I only answer to that when speaking to me prisoners Savvy"

"No I don't Savvy I would like to talk to yer real Captain alright wench" He asks in a very stressed out voice wile crossing the cells length so he could take a closer look at me. "And tell yer dear Captain Roslyn Parlay cause I heard that he can turn a hard as nails man into a whimper little baby and I would like to stay as me self savvy?"

"O' th' real captain ay' well then me thinks I can clear this up fer ye. O' Conner Come down to the brig wit' th' Captain Savvy?" I yell up to the deck fer me second mate already knowing that James my first mate was already at the helm taking care of my ship. And soon we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the brig.

"There ye are captain if ye was already down here then why'd ye ask to be brought down 'ere?" O' Conner ask in a very confused way

"Wait a min. lad this can't be yer captain why she's just a a a wench and th' tales I was told only told of a vicious man by th' nickname of Viper know fer 'is snake like reflexives. Not as s-s-some pirate lass" Wow Sparrow was actually stuttering a little what a shock.

"Would ye like me to cut off 'is tongue cap' an fer his disrespect. I would gladly do it Cap' an" O' Conner tell me with that playful glint in his eye that you have to be careful about. And he takes his blade out slowly twisting it on his palm sending a glare Jacks way he's loyal very loyal heck my whole crew's loyal to me which is hard to find in times like these. We've all been together for 41/2 years and it's been one wild ride.

"No No that wont be necessary I'll handle 'im I just wanted to prove that Captain Roslyn is indeed a woman or 'ow 'e put it o' so kindly a Pirate lass. But would ye be kind enough to take 'im over to that special place and make sure he's nice an' comfy like. O' an' captain Sparrow I hope you and O' Conner get along fine." I ask in a sugar sweet voice and a smil upon my lips. 

Wile head up to the top deck to my cabin. But before I do I turn around to give Jack one last piece of info. "O' an' by th' why Captain Sparrow don't even try to sway me crew over ter yer side cause me crew tends to be very loyal Savvy" And with a tussle of hair and clothes I'm gone leavening Jack in the capable hands of my second mate. 

'Oh my gosh I'm so freaking tired it's not even funny.' I think to my self while rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand. 

"Ye ok Cap' an ye look awful tired 'as that Sparrow chap been given ye trouble us crew would be mere then 'appy ter roughen 'im up a bit." Miller asks me with concern. Miller is like the big brother to every one he always makes sure everyone is safe and sound and is always tiring to help which is why we all love him.

"Naw everything being alright just a very long an' drawn out day. 'Ave ye 'eard any thing from me sis yet?" 

"Nay no word as of yet. But it still be early I'm sure we'll 'ear from 'er soon." 

"Right well ye be sure to get me when ye do I'm goin' 'ead on to me cabin Savvy." I tell him while trying to stifle a yawn. "and would ye mind checkin' on O' Conner to make sure 'e hasn't killed sparrow already thank." I ask already walking into my cabin for a little shut eye. As I walk into my cabin I look around for that special little bottle of rum that James has made up for me it knocks me out cold with in min's of drinking it. S just to be safe I go a head and lay down on to my bed last time I drank the stuff I was sitting at my desk when I passed out. But when I woke up I was safely in my bed so I ask James how I ended up there and he told me that when he went to go and check on me I was on the floor passed out with a bloody gash on my head.

So I'm not taking that chance this time and with that in mind I drink the rest of the bottle in less then a min of course there wasn't much left just enough to help me sl--- And with out even finish that train of thought I pass out until I'm needed again. 


	4. A pet’s fun with the prisoners

Disclaimer: I really wished I owned them but sadly I don't but I do own Angel and Serenity and their crews. So please don't take them. 

A/N: thank you to all reviewers I really love your responses it makes me feel all warm and gooey inside Sorry I just had to say that but really thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4 A pet's fun with the prisoners. 

When my ship The Sapphire finally came and got us I had Davenport take Will down below to the brig and had Michel steer us out of the port while I went and wrote my lovely sis a little note tell her that everything went according to plan. And with the note in my hand I stood by the railing on the deck and gave one long and two short whistles out in to the ocean. And about 10 min's latter a Stripped Dolphin came up to the side of the boat make low clicking noises like it was asking us what we wanted.

" 'Ey Whismz (short for Whimsical) 'ow th' weather to day" I ask my sister's pet you see Angel found her when she was but a calf stranded on the shore with 10 to 15 other dolphins but sadly she was the only survivor and stray with Angel from then on. Whismz gave a high pitch whistle as an answer to my question.

"Whismz can ye take this to Angel fer me" I ask again this time holding the parchment up for her to see. And I get anther whistle in return.

"Good girl no do it quickly ok?" And with a signal from my hand she was off racing to where ever Angel was anchored.

"That be a smart girl Cap 'an" Michel said from behind making me jump a little.

" Who me sister or th' dolphin Michel"

"Why th' dolphin o' course yer sister be just plain crazy." He said with a laugh and a strong clap to my back and sending me foreword a few paces. 

"Aye that she is that she is. So once me sis replies to that lovely letter we'll be on our way Savvy?" I say leaning over the railing again and starring out at the wide open ocean. "Great an't it?"

"Aye that it 's Cap 'an that's what I love about this job be on the ocean with 'ardly a care in the world" Said a new voice from behind us.

" 'Ey Dave (That would be Davenport's nickname by the way Davenport is the last name of one of my classmates and No I don't own him ether though I wished I did) "ow is on guest likein' 'is room? Or is 'e still out cold?" I asked turn around to look at my second mate. Dave was 6'3" and had beach blonde hair with crystal clear blue eyes. And has a reputation with the ladies that's almost as bad as Sparrows.

"Well I say he's still quite out o' it cause 'e keeps goin' on an' on about some lass named Elizabeth. But what he's sayin' exactly I 'ave know clue cause he mumbles way to much." Dave say while whipping a hand over his sweaty lips for 2 reasons one is to get the sweat of, two was to wipe the smile off his face which didn't work I must add. And for about 20 more min's the three friends chatted wanting to give their *guest* enough time to wake up before the Cap 'an makes her presence know.

"Well I think we given 'im enough time to sort out 'is new surroundings what say ye to that" I ask my mates which they agree with but live me to go down there all by me little oneiss.

********

Mean while Will awoke with a start 10 min's after be thrown in the cell and was disturbed by the site that greeted him upon a closer inspection of the cell. There were human body parts lying on the floor some were a lot older then others because there was fresher looking skin on some while others were literally rotting off the bones. But what gave his the biggest start was the big cat lounging in the left side of the cell slowly chewing on a hand with at lest 3 gold rings still on it's fingers. Will then went to take a step foreword to get a closer look at the cat to what kind it was when he heard soft footsteps coming down and un locking the brig door.

" 'Ello love I see ye've meet me pet 'er name be Raven cause 'er coat be black as a raven wing" And that was will first real look at his cell keeper and was shocked to see that it was the girl from last night.

************

Serenity noticed Will starring at her so she decided to cut right to the chase.

"Well Will ye ready fer yer first lesson aboard The Sapphire" I ask pulling a whip from a torture rack the boy had set up for me as a present. And see Will I go real big and smell the fear rolling off of him was the best reaction yet I think as I slowly walk towards his cell ready for him.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N I hope that is not to big of a cliffhanger but you will all have to wait until chapter 6 to find out how Will take the beating. Sorry.

****


	5. Fun in bed

Thank you Demon Horse 900 I really glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like the new Chapter so thanks again so very much.

****

Chapter 5 Fun in bed.

(Angel POV)

I awoke to the feeling of being in an earthquake but I knew that to be imposable for I was on a ship maybe a storm no it wou--

"Cap 'an there be a letter from yer sister" Came James voice interrupting my thought wait he must be the cause of this minor quake lol he can be so rude.

"Alright alright I'm up savvy. Now what be this news from me sister?" I ask grabbing my cutlass from the bed table and my pistol and holster from the bed post before heading out the door to see how the weather was looking.

"Well she be 'aveing good news she 'as captured 'er prey and is wishin' to know where we're goin' be anchoring at next?" James told me while heading up to the helm to get ready to pull out of this lovely port. "Weigh anchor make way to set sail(A/N please tell me if my sailing lingo is way off please) We sail to ---?" He yelled to the crew but leavening the rest open for me to finish.

"We Sail fer Port Royal we 'ave some cargo to drop off there me loves and should we see a merchant ship what shall we do?"

"RAID OUR LITTLE BLACK 'EARTS OUT SAVVY." yelled my wonderful crew back to me man do they know there lines.

"SAVVY." I confirm for them before turning to O' Conner who just popped out of no where. And almost scaring the bejebies out of me but I'm starting to get used to it finally after 4 1/2 years of it the stupid son of a wench.

" 'Ow's our little hostage 'olding up O 'Conner?"

"Ye'll never believe this Cap 'an but he's actually comftoble down there can ye believe it?" He ask with a look of disbelief on his face. And I can't help but smile and say

"Aye that be Cap 'an Jack Sparrow fer ye 'e be a 'ard man to figure thats why most don't even try. But I shall stop 'is enjoyment soon enough cause I be in the mood fer a little ruff housein' today." I tell them as I head toward the brig to keep our little Sparrow some nice company.

And truth be told it only took me 5 min's tops to reach the brig where I found Mr. Sparrow lounging on my special torture device a twin size bed on the right side of the cell it comes complete with two sets of handcuffs and to sets of ankle chains to secure my willing or some times not so willing victims. Cause you see I use pleasure as a weapon against men they seem to all last longer and are some time easier to break that way.

Unlike my sister who loves to cause pain to pretty much anyone who crosses her path or even looks at her wrong. She is a viscous person who I don't even want to get on the bad side of though I have a couple a times and those are my lest favorite bonding times with my sister. Any way back to Jack I have to decide on which torture device to use so I can wake him up and get started with the fun yea. ' hmmmm should I go with a feather, wax, pin needles, or another special mixture but this time to bring on horrible nightmares?' I think to my self as I look at my table O 'Conner has set up for me with some potions I have mixed up all be me little oneiss and some fun toy.

Finally after much thinking I decide on the mixture wouldn't want him wakening up to happy right. And with that thought in mind I grab a small cup of the mixture and head over to Sparrow and slowly pry his mouth open to pour the syrup like mixture in when that's finished I quickly close his mouth to make sure none can escape. But when he starts gagging on the stuff I start rubbing my classed hand over his throat to ensure he swallows it safely and happily. I only have to wait about min's for the stuff to start working so I quickly pull up a chair sitting on it backwards to get in a comfortable potion to watch the show. 

"Ummm no it can't be real." Jack mumbles in his drug induced nightmare while tossing his head back and forth a little It will get better soon I know it will yea. And sure enough Jack started moaning and crying out in a jumble of unimaginable words but then I realized that if I listened close enough I could just make out the rambles. Which in a way where truly pitiful and a little heartbreaking even for me. And as his tossing and turning got worse I scooted my chair closer to him so I could hear his words. And they went some thing like this.

"Ye can't be back I saw ye parish wit' me own eye's." He told the world tossing his head around. 

" NO don't touch them they 'ad nothing to do wit' this just leave them be ta--" And suddenly jack was cut off and his head snapping to the right side of the bed as if he were slap and slapped hard. 

"No No they don't belong here please just leave 'em be I do anything really I would." There was silence for at least a full two minutes as if he where lessoning to a proposition until they scream hit my ears and boy did it hurt.

"NO YOU SON OF A WHORE SHE WAS INNOCENT" he screamed sounding like it came from the bottom of his heart and almost making me cry. "She was innocent oh Will I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I never meant to hurt no---, no no please just let this be a one horrible dream please I can't take any more please just let me die" he said so lowly that I had to lean over the bed to hear him and was completely caught off guard by the tears streaming down his face. 

"Wha'?" he asks, face scrunching up in confusion. "Please just let her be take me instead she be just a crew member that be all I Prom----" and with a grunt and a whoosh of air to me it seemed as if he was socked in the solar plexus and as I'm about to gag him for I have heard enough to chill my bones whichscares me to the bones to cause I have seen worse then this and none has ever made me feel this strange feeling and I can't stand it and must leave. But as I start to put the gag in Sparrow speaks again and soon catches my interest again.

"No Please I beg of you please let 'er go I'll tell ye the coordinates to the new location to the gold of Isla de Muerta please just spare her ple---- OH G** NO WHY PLEASE NO PLEASE WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS WHAT plea-- *chokes on a sob* please t-t-tell me what I've d-d--- ummm ahhhh" and the rest dissolve into mumbled words and grunt with the occasional heart wrenching sob coming from behind the gag for I have heard to much. And as I head up deck I think over his words about the gold and i have a new plan forming before the thought is even finished.

"O' Conner start heading to Port Jacobs we will soon have a new course to travel with the help of Mr. Sparrow Savvy" Port Jacobs was the nearest pirate friendly Port around which would serve us until I found out where this legendary treasure was hidden. And after send a message to my sister of the new changes by dolphin mail I went to bunk down in my Cabin for a short rest and to clear my head. 

******************

(Jack Dream/Nightmare) 

Jack was leaning against the railing on the port side staring off in to the ocean wondering if it ever ends when heard a voice that should never be heard again but was.

"'Ello Jack did ye miss me" came the voice of the dead.

"Ye can't be back I saw ye parish wit' me own eye's." jack told the man and whipping around to make sure he was just imagining things but what see sure made him wish he never turned around in the first place.

"I also brought some friends along just to keep ye company seeing 'ow I be such a nice person an' all. Bring out Mr. Sparrows friends boys I'm sure they would love to catch up with the time that they've missed each other." and Jack only had to wait a few minutes until the said guest arrived bound and gagged. Though Jack was surprised he knew he shouldn't have been with the way Barbossas mind worked. But soon Jack was throw out of this train of thought when he distinctly heard a hand meet flesh and the soft stifled gasp and an outrage cry confirmed his guess some one had slapped Elizabeth and angered Will in the process and figure it was his turn to make himself know he cried out with a.

" NO don't touch them they 'ad nothing to do wit' this just leave them be ta--" only to have a hand cut him off mid since and raising a hand to his face he could feel the heat coming off it where he had been hit.

"Ye speak when spoken to by the way of the Cap 'ans orders understand." one of the crew members told his and he replied with a curt nod to them.

"So who should we pick to start this little party with the girl" A course of yeas and nays sounded on the ship. "or should it be the boy I wonder" More voices piped up stating theie opion "What be your vote Jack"

"No. No they don't belong here please just leave 'em be I do anything really I would." Jack told them with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well Jack since ye can't seem to help us decide we'll choose for ye right boys?" and a whole bunch of Ayes answered the question and a decision was made as Barbossa walked behind Elizabeth and held her head still while watching for Jacks reaction.

"Now I want ye to look into her eyes as she leaves this world behind Jack" Barbossa said while nodding to a crew member behind Jack signaling for him to grab Jacks head so he could watch what was going on all the way through before he slit her throat and both Will and Jack cry of horror resounded on the decks.

"NO YOU SON OF A WHORE SHE WAS INNOCENT" Cried Jack his heart breaking. "She was innocent oh Will I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I never meant to hurt no---,"he never got to finish his wish and apology to Will for Barbossa had slit his throat with out so much as a blink of the eye to. "no no please just let this be a one horrible dream please I can't take any more please just let me die" Jack was quietly mumbling to him self so lost in his own little world he never did notacie the new *guest* up on deck until Barbossa called to his attention.

"Oh Jack we have on more surprise for ye take a look an' see"

"Wha?" Jack asked looking up into the confused eyes of Anna-Maria and he was suddenly struck with the horror and despair when he realized what was to happen now.

"Please just let her be take me instead she be just a crew member that be all I Prom----" Jack started but was interrupted again but this time by a rather large fist in his solar plexus and boy did it hurt.

"urg I'm tired of this game Captain just kill em and get it over with" yell one of the crew members. And Barbossa just shrugged his shoulders leveling a loaded gun at Anna's head when Jack spoke again.

"No Please I beg of you please let 'er go I'll tell ye the coordinates to the new location to the gold of Isla de Muerta please just spare her ple---- *Bang* OH G** NO WHY PLEASE NO PLEASE WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS WHAT plea-- *chokes on a sob* please t-t-tell me what I've d-d-desever this tormen---" And once again Jack did not get to finish for a sword was thrust through his heart and he knew no more. (well at least in the dream)

________________________________________________________________________

A/N note I hope you all liked this chapter it took me long enough to figure out how to go about it but I liked it in the end and I hope you all do to. Thanks, R&R Please.

****


	6. AN update not Chapter so sorry

Sorry I know how much I hate it when some one dose this but I guess it's better then letting people think your dead or that you have given up on a story which I have done nether it's just going to take at least another 1 to 3 days to get chapter 6 up cause my brain and fingers are not working together and I can't figure out how I want the chapter to go so sorry again. And thank for the review Demon Horse 900 it great to hear from you.

RosePeta2001


	7. Whips Chains and everything cruel makes ...

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC but I wish I did.

A/N first of all I like to say I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long and that the ones that are to fallow will take about as long or longer. My brain's not functioning properly and Thanks again to Demon Horse 900 I so happy you like it and you Harry Potter stories are totally awesome and I can not wait for the 3rd Harry Potter to come out in June what about you? Any ways back to the story lol.

Chapter 6 Whips Chains and everything cruel makes a good Pirate.

Walking to the cell whip in hand I noticed Will backing up slowly with a look of sheer determination 

upon his stubborn yet well-defined face. 

"'Ey don't ye being getin' any ideas in yer head boy (baby) ye 'ave no where to run to cause 

ye see yer on me own territory now and me crew is all very loyal to me Savvy?" I tell him letting 

him know that I had figured out his lame little plan though he did look kind a cute with that 

look on is face, and that scroll across those lips and I couldn't help but wonder how those 

light pink lips would fe---. Whoa where in hell did that come from I don't know but I do know 

one thing which is 'I'm sure in the hell not going to finish that thought'. Now back to the 

subject at hand 'and what a beautiful subject it is' this is just great if I don't stop thinking 

like this then I'll never be able to finish this session argg. 

"Now I'm goin' up this cell up and then I'm goin' chain you up in that nice area over there 

so don't even think of tryin' any thing cause ye wont live long enough to think about the consequences 

alright." I tell him in a firm voice but in side I'm trying to come up with a reason for all 

these weird thoughts.

Oh I know it my hormones there running high that must be it NO, wait it's cause I've been 

out to sea for so long and have had no other human contact besides my crew and the people on 

the ships we have raided on for 2 1\2 months or it could be both oh well I can't think on this 

to much cause I have place to go things to do and people to torture. Speaking of tortures I 

have a victim to deal with. 

As I start to grab him to pull him out I quickly change my mind and soon turn on my heals 

closing and locking the cell door. And with a quick glance and a soft spoken word,

"'Til we meet again Mr. Turner" I'm out of the brig and on the deck heading for the helm.

" Well how'd it go Cap 'an musta went bad for I heard no screams of pain and ye have only 

been down there 15 min's 'e didn't cause any problems did 'e now." Asked Davenport looking 

ready to pound some one into the ground and wait I've only been down for 15 min's it seemed 

like hours to me dang.

Davenport is a sweet and over protective guy were of the same age and have know each other 

for many many years so he like a brother. He was on the same ship as me, my sister and our 

adopted father Black Beard. Davenport was always there for us and so was James my sister's 

first mate. 

"No he was fine no problem at all I just think I'm goin' soft"

"Why ye think that Cap' an ye an' yer sister be the toughest people that I'm be knowin' of." 

Oh how sweet at least some one thinks were tough most other pirates think where just a couple 

of wench's that is until we prove them wrong and boy do we love proving them wrong lol.

"Why thank ye Dave that's just so sweet of ye an' 'ere I thought I was turnin' soft but I 

guess it was just ye." I tell him with a bright smile just to egg him on I love egging him 

on it's so much fun but I better watch it he has a mean left hook on him.

"Any ways would ye like us to rough him up a bit I could do it fer ye." I know I should have 

been payin' more attention to what he was saying but at the moment I was staring off into space 

wonder what to tell my sister about Will cause for some reason something was holding me back 

for wanting to turn he in to Port Royal. I mean we would get 4.000 shillings for doing it and 

I would get my revenge on the Turners for all the pain they have cause me but I can't seem 

to do it and I don't know why.

"Cap 'an What be yer Answer?" Dave asked with a little shake to bring me out of my daze.

"Huh? What oh I think I'll just head to me cabin fer a little rest I not be wontin' any one 

to disturb me. Savvy?" I tell him not realizing the question that he had asked me or that 

I have let it gone unanswered which is a big mistake on a ship.

"Umm Aye Aye Cap' an." Dave said looking a little bit bewildered. But again my head is in 

the clouds and I pay no mind to him before heading to my cabin for a long nights rest which 

made me miss what was said after I left.

"'Ey Duncan Come 'ere fer a min." Dave said to Duncan who is one BIG pirate who stands 6'5"and 

weighs 276lb and has multiple scars from a lot of fights in the bars and on the streets.

"'Ey what ye be wontin' Davenport anything I can 'elp ye out with?"

"Aye there be a matter of a unpunished prisoner down below would ye like to 'elp with that?"

"Aye I would, I would." And with out another word the two headed down to the brig to spend 

a little time with there special guest down below. But I'm telling one thing now they're fun 

would be considered a whole lotta pain to any normal person. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Wills POV)

Why did she run out on me like that do I smell that bad I mean I meant to take a bath when 

we got here but then thoughts of Elizabeth caused a laps in my memory. Wait what do I care 

for she was just ready to torture me to death I should be happy she's gone right? Then why 

don't I bloody feel like it huh why I'm telling you now, I'm so damned confused with what I 

want that it truly SUCKS ARGG.

I mean she's rude, and cruel, and she has wonderfully colored eyes, and a great smile when 

she dose smile, plus she has a since of ho--- whoa wait a minute way wrong thoughts here WAY 

Wrong. Where in the he— *Clang* 

I was cut off from any more brooding by the brig door opening and the sound of two unwelcome 

pirates this is just great and just my luck.

"Well well look who we have 'ere the whelp that decided to mess with the Cap' an head me thinks 

we should teach 'im a lesion what do ye think Duncan?" Asked the shorter of the to but at lest 

1\2 a foot taller then Will and 50-80lbs heavier then him to which made the other guy Duncan 

look huge in Will's eyes. And when he saw what they were carrying made it ten times worse and 

Will wanted to cry but before he could or even really think to hard on it Duncan answered the 

question.

"Aye me thinks that it would be wonderful to teach 'im a lesion but who be first to teach 

'im huh Dave?"

"Well being that I be the Second Mate I think I should savvy."

"Savvy sir." Duncan put in with a disappointed voice but the gleam still in his eyes wanting 

to draw blood from their victim.

" Go ahead and set him up over there and I'll set up the table." Dave told him while pointing 

to a table in the far corner of the brig which was full a torture devices yea. And Will knew 

he was in trouble when he saw Duncan coming towards him with that glint in the eyes and did 

the next best thing that popped in to his head and that was to beg.

"Please Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything to her please just leave me alone." Will 

cried out in agony he kept asking my self why dose this always happen to me WHY?

"Oh come on pet were 'ere fer just a little fun and that be all." Duncan told me all the wile 

getting closer and closer to me and I was really starting to panic which is not a good thing 

you know.

"Please just tell me one thing before you do this." I asked right as he grabbed my arm roughly 

and started to pull me through the cell door but once he heard my question he stop to answer.

" Hold on I don't rightly know this was Davenport's idea. 'Ey Davenport why be take augured 

out on the kid?" Duncan asked the leading man at the moment and with a look of real curiosity 

on his face.

"Why well he did something to our Cap 'an what it be I don't know but I know it not being 

anything good cause she never passes up a moment to torture a prisoner but this whelp she did 

and I'd like to know why. So what did ye do to 'er Mr. Turner huh?" 

"I didn't do anything I swear I did she was going to torture me but jut before she even got 

me out of the cell a look crossed her eyes and then she left with me still in the cell confused 

of what just happened." I told them honestly and wondering what would happen now.

"ye know I actually believe him I mean look at 'is eyes they tell of true honesty what say ye 

sir?" Ask Duncan to Davenport.

"Aye and me's thinks it be time to being 'aveing a little talk with our Cap an don't ye oh 

and this is not over Turner not by far Savvy?"

And with that they left me alone in the cell unharmed but knowing it would not last long.

A/N sorry I really did wont to put the torturing in this chapter but the muse lead me in 

a different direction and I hope you all are not disappointed. And please feel free to review 

any time and any where but I will not make it mandatory. 


End file.
